


Beyond the Tides

by Kattycookie



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: All the references for the little mermaid movie had me giggling, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Cinnamon Roll Reader, Didnt intend for this story to have too much plot, Dont mess with a siren, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Im too obsessed with siren and mermaid stories hence why reader is a siren, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader is a cinnamon roll, Reader is about 100 years old but thats considered very young for sirens, Reader is precious and must be protected, Reader-Insert, Resets, Shyren is a cutiepie, Sirens, Slow Burn, hermit crabs, i love how you can just write anything on the tags lol, reader is a siren, reader is female, shes probably 18 or 20 in human years, some mentions of blood and gore and death but theyre not that detailed dont worry, was only planning fluffy stuff but things changed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-11-14 14:37:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11210094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kattycookie/pseuds/Kattycookie
Summary: Being a siren has its ups and downs, especially by the fact that you have no idea what humans are saying most of the time.Adding to that is the monsters who have broken the barrier and is now trying to settle in with humans.You have a problem though, a certain skeleton monster is giving you some tingly feelings and you dont quite understand what those feelings meant.





	1. Sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You visit your friend and she tells you some little history lesson.

You perked up as you see the sun beginning to rise. You were in shallow waters, enough for the sunlight to reach the sand below.

 

Watching the sun rise has always been a daily routine for you, it was so pretty and calming that you cant help but be mesmerized as the sky turns to a vivid dance of colors from a bright orange to a dashing blue.

 

You absolutely loved the sky, it was endless and can reach for miles. You always went up near the surface of the water to watch the sky change, to watch the sun move and went down and in its place, a boundless glittery light display that you overheard some humans call them as stars.

 

You envied the humans for alway having to look up to such a beautiful display. The ocean was deep and dark, colorless and quiet. Your tail swish, the light bouncing off of the scales, reflecting light.

 

Some sirens called you weird, always going up the surface instead of resting in the deep, waiting for prey. Sirens were hostile, never liked interacting with each other. 

 

You frown, shaking your head to make the thoughts go away. Diving, you swam away from the shallow water, contented that you got to watch the sky. 

 

Spotting a small boat, you swam towards it, tail flicking. You circled it with a small grin, you loved humans.

 

"Heard that monsters have emerged from Mt. Ebott. Scary shit i might say."

 

You heard one of the men grimace as you frown not entirely understanding what they were saying. Human language is weird. You knew the word 'Scary' but what was 'shit'? 

 

The words baffled you, your face scrunching up in confusion. Sirens have a whole other language, so none of you could understand a single thing that humans say.

 

"Humanity is done for, i saw them on tv. There were even beasts the size of cars! Whats next? Fairies?" the man guffawed and you grit your teeth, frustrated at not being able to understand. You hope that one day you will be able to talk to humans but it was definitely a long way ahead.

 

Your tail swished and you swam away from the boat, a small frown on your face. You knew of one siren who can communicate with humans but she didnt like sharing stories about them for some reason.

 

Deciding to visit her and hoping that she will finally give in to your constant persuasion, you swam, tail moving behind you. The deep dark ocean abyss awaited.

 

* * *

 

" _Fishbait_!" you hear her call in surprise. It was a nickname she had given you while you called her seawitch. You both were nameless, one day you had asked if she could name you but she politely refused, telling you how a name was special and that only a sirens chosen mate could name you as well as the other way around. You didnt knew this ofcourse and had apologize saying that you didnt have a mother that explained the teachings of sirens, she brushed it off completely unbothered.

 

" _Seawitch_." you greeted. She giggled, her vivid green hair floated and swayed. " _What brings you here? And i swear in poseidons name if you mutter a single word about humans ill kick you out of my cove._ " she flashed you a menacing smile, fangs glinting.

 

Flinching, it seems you caught her in a bad day but you were determined. " _I came here just for that. Please seawitch, you have to atleast help me learn their language_." you pleaded while she scoffed, tail agitatingly moved back and forth.

 

" _Theyre bad news, fishbait. Stay away from them._ " she moved to leave but you grasp her wrist, stopping her from swimming away. " _The humans were quite agitated by the way, never seen them as rowdy as they were. Something about_ 'monsters'"

 

Her red eyes flickered in astonishment. " _What did you say? Are you sure you heard them say_ 'monsters'?"

 

You thought back, lips pursing. You were pretty sure they said that. " _Yeah im sure and something about_ 'shit?'" you wrinkled your nose. Why are humans so complicated.

 

The siren burst into laugher as you let go of her wrist in surprise. " _Wh-what? Why are you laughing? Did i say something wrong?_ " you back away, feeling offended at her response.

 

She giggled as she waved a hand. " _Oh darling you are so cute but nevermind about that. Its a human thing. Now then...monsters hmm? If what youre telling me is true maybe we could get a chance to freedom afterall._ " she moved, entering her cave as you followed after her, glancing at the few angler fishes that stared back, they were the only lights that illuminated her den.

 

It was your first time entering her cove, you were quite surprised at seeing the hoard of human treasure just laying around her den. It seems all sirens, including you, loved to collect human things.

 

" _Have a seat sweetie. Clownfish or tuna?_ " she asked as you sat on the moss covered rock, you perked up at the mention of food. " _Clownfish please!"_

 

She went to another cave probably to get the food. You turn your head, finally getting to look at her den. Angler fishes swam, not really bothered by your pressence. There were rocks covered in fluffy moss all around as welll as seaweed swaying near the cave walls. A Beautiful luminescent jellyfish floated up and down in the middle of the room casting a faint soft glow.

 

Wow her den is really pretty, your eyes sparkled. You wonder how long it took for her to even get the giant jellyfish in her den.

 

Seawitch came back, handing you the fish as you gave her a nod in appreciation. " _So... These 'monsters' that you heard the human spoke off are a totally different race like ours._ " 

 

" _Judging by it... The humans must have not taken lightly to the news. The monsters and humans went to war a few centuries back with the former losing and getting sealed in the underground._ " she paused biting at the fish in her hand, completely lost in thought.

 

You hummed quietly, taking a few bites as well.

 

" _It seems that the monsters might have gotten a chance to break the barrier that the human mages had casted. Humans are far weaker now than the time of the war. Now, humans had lost magic and completely forgotten that sirens and monsters existed. They must be in a frenzy up above._ " she mused. " _Us sirens were actually humans once. We were the ones against the war between monsters._ " she chuckled darkly. " _The mages casted a spell to any human who defied the high councils order in not participating in the war. The spell was to vanish the humans out to sea, their souls completely locked away. Eventually, sirens became a totally different race...a race that hated humanity and had used their spell against them, using their voice to lure humans out to sea to drown them in a form of revenge._ "

 

You were frozen, not really knowing how to react. You didnt really know the history of your species, you didnt meet your mother, you had been alone for as long as you remembered.

 

" _How did you know...?_ " your voice was a mere whisper, terrified.

 

Seawitch smiled solemn and brief. " _Im much older than i look, fishbait. My great grandmother participated in stopping the war. She had passed on her knowledge from siren to siren. Nowadays history is lost, please do not tell the other sirens about what i had just told you. Its much better to...stay ignorant. I apologize for telling you but you had insisted. Sirens nowadays still hate humanity but have no idea why, its etched in their soul and thats why they dont stop drowning innocents out at sea."_ she paused.

 

" _Now that monsters are free...maybe we could ask them to turn us back into humans._ " 

 

Your eyes widen, feeling giddy " _you mean...? They can turn us into humans?_ "

 

She massaged her temple " _I am not sure since I dont know if they are hostile as well as if their magic is still strong but its worth a try. I shall accompany you in your wanderings up at the oceans surface, for now we should assess the situation at hand."_

 

You nodded, entirely curious at what monsters looked like, if they were a different species then they had to look different. Would they look like a fish? Or a puppy? You hoped that atleast one of them would visit the beach so you could give a good look at them.


	2. Warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet someone and become friends :3

 

The next couple of days were uneventful. Seawitch usually accompanied you in search of monsters but now she stayed in her cove, said that the bright light isnt really her thing.

 

You were near the beach, just far away enough so that the humans that were swimming cant see you. Observing them was fun, their skin were fleshy completely opposite to your skin that was filled with hard scales that went up to the side until it covered your breasts. Your stomach, arms and face were fleshy like a humans though.

 

Hiding behind a rock, you peek your head a little, the water just below your neck. Small human children were playing in the water, their body encircled with...round coloful corals? You werent entirely sure what those are, how can they swim with those things blocking their movement? Maybe a coral got stuck? But corals werent round. Should you help them?

 

Shaking your head, it was a bad idea to let humans see you. You remembered saving one from drowning when you were little but instead of expressing gratitude, the human screeched and you had flinched swimming down to hide in the depths in hopes of escaping the not so pleasing tone. Good thing seawitch was nearby and had watched your try at being heroic, she erased the human's memory and gave you a long lecture about staying away afterwards.

 

She didnt really understand you. You were different she once said but didnt explain why. She scolded you once because you couldnt bring yourself to practice singing or hypnosis, you didnt want to harm the humans who you always observed up top.

 

You loved to sing though, you always sang when you were in your cove. No siren sang the same song, a song was always unique from one another.

 

Oh the humans are getting up, you noticed almost all of them leave. Why are they leaving? You glance up the sky, it was already moonhigh. Hmm you didnt notice how time flys.

 

Some humans stayed though which bothered you, isnt moonhigh the time when humans would sleep like fishes?

 

Looks like there werent any monsters today so you dived down to your cove, sirens are usually more active at moonhigh but you were different. You didnt like how the ocean was much more colorless, even if your eyes can perfectly see in the dark, you still didnt like how it was silent, fishes were asleep and sometimes sharks roamed.

 

You pushed through the large batch of seaweed blocking the entrance to your den. Your cove were filled with small shiny round objects that you sometimes found in shipwrecks. They glinted silver or gold when light touched them, it was what attracted you to collect them. You also have some other shiny things, like the pearls that were attached to a string, you didnt like how the humans stole them from clams, you vowed to bring back the pearls to their rightful mothers one day.

 

A large rock covered with seaweed and moss lay in the corner. Your cove was really dark, maybe you should try and lead some jellyfish to illuminate the place.

Angler fishes sound great too but you were worried about taming one. 

 

" _Fishbait? You here?_ " you hear seawitch's voice echo in the entrance. " _Yep come in,_ " you called. 

 

Frowning you glance at your stock, you didnt have time to go hunting today, you really should though, the sea was beginning to get cold, you worried if youll get enough to survive winter.

 

Seawitch led herself in, her green tail swayed as she glanced around before sitting on a rock. " _Any luck with the monsters?_ " she asked.

 

" _No... Just some humans as usual. Hey by the way, could you help me go hunting? Im running low on fish as well as oysters._ " you reply, back turned as you shuffle and arrange whats left of your stock.

 

She gave you a toothy grin " _Whats this? Cant even hunt on your own?_ " she teased. 

 

" _I can! I just dont think ill get enough._ "

 

" _Suuuuuure. We gonna go tonight?_ "

 

" _Cant we go tomorrow? I dont like moonhigh._ "

 

" _Ugh fine. You and your weird preferences._ "

 

* * *

 

Hunting finished quite early. With the two of you, you managed to fill up your stock quite fast. Itll last for days in the cold. You bid farewell and gave your thanks to seawitch afterwards.

 

Your thoughts wander and you cant help but imagine what a monster would look like. You were so curious, you hope that atleast some of them loved water. Frowning, you dont know what to do if they dislike the ocean. Would they hate you too?

 

What if monsters cant swim? How would you meet them then? Would they like it if you offer them fish? Or would they screech at you in disgust like the other humans?

 

You hoped they liked fish. Who wouldnt love fish. Your face scrunched up at the thought of someone disliking fish, fish were the only food source in the ocean, seaweed is also food but it doesnt satisfy your hunger more than how fishes can. You sometimes feel bad, you thought of fishes as friends and it sometimes still break your heart when you hunt.

 

Oh! Maybe you can introduce the monsters to Manta! The giant stingray that gives you free rides across the ocean. You grin, Manta was gentle and old, maybe the monsters could relate since you remember seawitch saying they have huge lifespans. 

 

You need to remember about that, hmm now that you think of it, you just reached of age last moon, you can finally attend the annual spirouette that will be held in the next three fullmoons. Reaching 100yrs is very special to every siren but that day wasnt very special to you, it felt like any other day but atleast you can finally go. You hoped that youre not the youngest siren who will be there.

 

Where there monsters who reached the age of hundreds? Your eyes sparkled, you hope that you could meet a monster soon. But wait...would they speak human? Do you need to learn human language before you can communicate? You frown, but the language that humans use are very complicated. Seawitch still denied teaching it to you which ended with you fuming and pleading her but she still wont give.

 

The sun was going down slowly as your head poked up the water, you moved to your favorite rock and glanced at the beach. Nothing seems to be different except there was a rectangular thing that was moving...? It kind of reminds you of a boat that humans used but this one was used on land. Landboat? It looked like it was pouring more water in to the beach, that was..weird. 

 

You turned away and leaned on the rock, closing your eyes as you hum a soft tune. To your surprise, you hear a hum back and your eyes snapped open as you glanced around. That definitely wasnt your imagination, you couldve sworn you heard a voice.

 

Eyes roaming, you gave an experimental hum and waited. You hear a soft hum back. Was it another siren? You dive down and this time you sang. Soon after, you hear the voice joining you and you slowly swam towards the source, mesmerized.

 

What you found isnt really what you were expecting. There floated in front of you was...a small fish? And below the fish was an eel like creature. From afar it looked like their bodies were joined but as you got closer, you realized they were entirely seperated from each other. The fish somewhat resembled an angler fish, with a little light that floated on their head.

 

Were they monsters? If they are, you didnt expect them to be so similar to you.

 

The both of you hummed and sang, communicating not by language but by soft tunes of melody. It was a conversation filled with so much emotion from the both of you, there was sadness as well as happiness both mixed in a beautiful harmony.

 

You then felt it, you felt magic in their voice the same as your own and right at that moment, the both of you knew that your voices were deadly. It was like time had stopped, you both found someone who can relate, someone too afraid to sing and accidentally hurt one of their own. 

 

You didnt know how long the both of you just stared and sang your hearts out, you dont know how to describe the feeling you felt right now. It was a mixture of awe, shock and content.

 

You dont remember leading them to your cove, you dont remember sleeping on top of them in a cuddle. It was like you had a sibling, you snuggled close, they were warm. You dont remember feeling this warm before and you sighed, hoping that this warmth could last forever.

 

A feeling buzzed in you, you were happy. So happy to have met someone so similar yet so different. This was the first monster you had met, and you hope you could meet more.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do you think fishbait and sans will meet? :3


	3. Invitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some plot  
> You get a pet  
> And youre hungry ;)

The seabreeze blew and made your hair flow in the wind. The rock youre seating on was a different one, this rock was much farther away from land and you dont have to worry about humans spotting you. Flicking your tail, you watch as the light catches on the individual silver scales, they shone briefly with a soft glow of colors that reminded you of a faint rainbow in the sky.

 

You were waiting for your monster friend to come back. Even though she was a fish, she could still go to land unlike you. Remembering your confused face when she reached the surface and began floating and slithering down the beach had you baffled, you just blamed this on magic remembering that a monsters whole being is made up of magic.

 

There was still a language barrier between the two of you, but you both seem to understand ones intention by actions alone so you honestly didnt mind. You were hoping that seawitch would be able to teach you the humans language because from what you had gathered, monsters speak human but you couldnt find the greenhaired mer anywhere.

 

It worried you, she wasnt in her cove for three days straight but maybe you shouldnt worry too much, afterall she once did dissapear for a whole moon cycle and came back with her left eye blind. You scolded her and healed the eye but you werent able to fix all the damage that was done but atleast she could see albeit rather poorly. She didnt tell you what had happened and you were too afraid to ask.

 

Ugh, you hope your monster friend would appear soon, there were still so many places you wanted to take her. The ocean is vast and can stretch for miles but sirens werent exactly free to roam any part of the ocean, other mers have their own territory just like you had yours. Maybe she'll like one of the caverns deep in the sea near your cove that were filled with glowing jellyfish?  Those jellyfish were your version of stars, sometimes a mass of them gather and float like a beautiful little light show but nothing can beat the original from up above.

 

You remember seawitch saying that when sirens die, they turn to sea foam and float above until they reach the waters surface, the bubbles pop releasing the sirens spirit into the horizon, they then took the form of stars. This makes you all the more appreciate the sky.

 

You wonder if humans die, do they join your ancestors up above? Living in harmony as spirits? Do monsters do too?

 

There was a click clack and you yelped, glancing down to see a hermit crab that had gripped one of your tail fins, you tilt your head to the side staring with wide eyes at the little thing who held your fin with all his might. Giggling, you bend your tail to reach and carefully pry off its pincers from your fin. It left your tail with a small unnoticeable cut but you couldnt care less as you ogle the small creature on your hand.

 

Your eyes were wide with mirth as you watch the little thing hide in its shell but slowly poke his head out making you make a small noise which resembled an 'awww'

 

The crab isnt any bigger than your palm which made it all the more cute. You smiled petting him with a finger as he tried to shoo away from your touch. The crab lay on your palm for a while, moving only to turn or to push himself to the center of your hand.

 

You rest him beside you on the rock you were sitting on, a gentle hand still petting him and protecting him from the waves that hit the rock. You cant wait to show him to your monster friend. Frowning, you wonder how they cope living in the underground for centuries, how do they eat? Would they even have water down there? Your face scrunched up as a picture of a place all filled with sand and stone flashed in your mind. That doesnt look nor sound comfortable at all.

 

Lost in thought, you dont notice the figure that had been staring at the corner of your eye.

 

" _Whats a pretty little mer like you doing all alone basking in the suns rays?_ " a deep voice drawled making you tense, shoulders hunched as you saw a male siren with golden locks resurface the water, you cant help but stare at the two jagged scars that overlap on his right eye, reaching down to his cheek. You glanced down at the hermit crab, scooping him up as you covered him with your palms.

 

" _This isnt your territory._ " you hissed showing him your fangs as your tail swayed in irritation, you glanced around feeling trapped by his pressence. He was huge and built, no doubt could catch you if you decide to swim away. 

 

He smirked " _I know, been waiting for that witch to leave._ " 

 

He smiled, eyeing you carefully as he took notice of your rigid posture, he put his arms up in a mock surrender and whistled. " _Relax seashell, Im here on Poseidon's orders._ " he tossed you a scroll and you caught it with no effort.

 

" _You dont look like one of Poseidon's knights._ " he lacked any insignia.

 

Shrugging, he gaze at you, amusement showing in his blue orbs. " _All proof is on that piece of seaweed, if you rather not believe me. Hes expecting the youngest to attend, ill see you there seashell._ " 

 

His head sunk in the water but before turning to leave he added. " _Save me a dance will you?_ " 

 

Something from his tone had you bristling. " _Stop calling me that and please get out of our territory, You are not welcome here. You have done what you came here for._ "

 

The male snorts, hovering with his head still on the surface " _Like youre one to talk, making your cove in the same territory as that witch._ "

 

" _Leave her out of this, shes a friend._ "

 

He dove down before resurfacing closer to the rock youre sitting on. " _Oh? What a gamble you are making, her protection for what? Dead humans?_ " his lips formed to a sneer as his eyes glinted.

 

" _We dont owe anything to each other and we certainly dont slaughter for fun._ " you glared, posture stiff as you watched his every move.

 

The male leered at you and you return with a growl, he gave you a coy smile. "Naive you are. You too have siren blood in your veins, you are as guilty as I." 

 

The language he had spoken caught you off guard. You recognized the familiar words and you open your mouth to speak, but he was far gone, diving back and returning from where he came.

 

He had spoken in human, your eyes narrowed. Seawitch said only a select few knew the language from above. Or maybe because he was a knight? oh well, maybe you could ask her when she comes back. She wont take lightly of the news that another siren, a male, roamed her territory though.

 

You opened your hands from their clasp to reveal the little hermit crab sitting on your palm. You placed him on your shoulder, his claws gripping a few bounds of your hair. Scroll in hand you dove down, having enough sun for the day.

 

You rode sweet old Manta to your cove. From the looks of it, the little hermit crab on your shoulder also enjoyed the ride. He was the sweetest little stingray ever. Giving the giant ray a pat, you watch as he took off and swam away.

 

The den was still the same but you managed to bring back some jellyfishes on your spare time, your cove now having some form of light. You still had an adequate supply of fish but you still need more, you remember the last winter you had, it was so cold and you nearly starved as your stock slowly decreased day by day.

 

You shivered. You werent going to repeat that again.

 

Tossing the scroll to your pile, it made a soft clinking sound as some of the round shiny human stuff fell. Deciding to read it later, you swam around your cove to fix some things that were out of place like the few moss the grew on one side of your cave wall.

 

The hermit crab pinched your neck and you squeal before scolding him under your breath, completely forgetting that he was perched on your shoulder. You grabbed some moss and lay him next to your bed.

 

You smiled, you werent as lonely anymore now that you had the little guy to keep you company. Maybe you can show him to seawitch, she loved all kinds of animals. Maybe your hermit crab could even get along with her army of angler fishes. The thought of it made you giggle, imagining the tiny crab in front of dozens of scary looking fish staring at him.

 

Sighing, you let out a yawn, thinking to retire early for the day and crawled to your bed, fresh and fluffy moss greeted your skin. Just before your eyes droop and your consciousness to fade, you shot out of bed, remembering that you were waiting for your monster friend up above and you left early because of the other siren you had met.

 

Oops. 

 

You felt extremely guilty as you rushed out of your cove in a hurry, pushing past the long giant seaweed that covered the entrance. 

 

It was still early, you hoped your friend was still there. You pushed your tail, swimming as fast as you could, not wanting to make them wait.

 

You pass by the rock in which you sat basking in the sun earlier today, sparing it a glance. Remembering the tense and hostile atmosphere.

 

The sky turned orange, indicating that some time had passed, you were getting closer to your destination and with a squint of your eyes, you could see a small figure that resembled the monster friend you had met a few days ago. 

 

You smiled as you got closer, now noticing that they werent alone, beside them was another monster you assume but this monster was huge and had a beautiful blue skin and red hair. She looked beautiful. Monsters looked so diverse than humans,  the both of them looked so different from each other despite being of the same species.

 

Your friend gave you a greeting tune and you hummed a greeting back, glancing at the tall intimidating monster behind them. She looked at you as if she was glaring, her features really reminded you of a fish, instead of ears she had fins, her teeth were sharp like a piranha. Blue scales covered her entire body and she was wearing some kind of human cloth that covered her pretty scales, you frown at this, why not show off such a pretty color? Her hair is a colorful red, you try not to stare at her head for too long, the color suddenly reminding you of blood. You scanned her up and down, she had legs instead of a tail. Shes basically a walking fish.

 

**Fish.**

 

A voice in your mind said, You couldve sworn your eyes turned to hearts, this monster looked like a giant fish, your stomach grumbling as you remember you still hadnt eaten yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone have name suggestions for the cute little hermit crab? =D
> 
> I once had a hermit crab myself, his name was Kinli, I miss the little cutie :"((


	4. Undyne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You met the walking fish monster.

When Undyne spotted shyren on one of her patrols, she didnt think more of it but when she notice her always going out late in the evening, her curiousity spiked. What could the shy monster possible be doing this late in time? A few days later and the curfew would be up, shyren could certainly get in trouble.

 

Humans suck that much Undyne knew, always putting up rules here and there making her head hurt. She didnt like how terrified the humans were when they appeared, bunch of little punks even forgot that they had sealed them away underground. They were happily living up here without a care in the world while she and the other monsters endured pain. Now that they were free, it still felt like they werent. The humans always issuing up rules and demanding gold as pay, she gritted her teeth. The Queen had noticed their greed and had talked to Asgore to which he replied with a tired sigh.

 

There was nothing they could do though and the thought of this angered her.

 

Shyren eventually noticed her, which led Undyne to smile sheepishly and explain the situation. Shyren needed to get home but she replied that she had made a human friend, to which Undyne quirked her eyebrows and click her tongue. What the hell? Why would you meet up with them this late? Are you sure they arent trying to do anything to you? Undyne wanted to ask but decided against it, holding her tongue. She glanced at her talent agent, the agent didnt even bat an eye or speak unless spoken to.

 

Sure this was sketchy as hell but maybe they were a good human afterall, it was not fair for Undyne to judge someone without even meeting them once. It wont hurt to meet them, the other humans she had met so far were jerks but surely there were humans like Frisk who were kind.

 

"So... What does the nerd look like?" Undyne asks to fill in the awkward silence, she and shyren werent really that close despite the both living in waterfall. Shyren was a hermit who usually just hides in the corner to practice singing so her meeting a human friend and trying to be sociable is a great surprise on Undynes part.

 

"She...I dont think she can understand what im saying... But she has the most beautiful voice...when we first met she sang and kind of taught me to sing and follow her tune..." she glanced down, her greenish blue hair obscuring her looks but Undyne caught a glimpse of a soft smile on the monsters face.

 

The soft look Shyren gave made the blue fish monster to smile with her, the punk seems nice but if she did the wrong move and made a fellow monster cry... Well, the human would get their ass kicked.

 

"Uh. The nerd's swimming this late?" Undyne called, raising an eyebrow as she watched shyren slither and float until her body was no longer visible, blocked by the water. She gaze down at her clothes- the police uniform she wears on patrols, certainly not the appropriate attire for swimming but why the hell not? Her lips quirked to a full blown grin as she removed her shoes and badge before running towards the ocean in full speed, jumping and diving with a laugh.

 

Shyren giggled at her antics, now fully relaxing as she watched the head of the monster police enjoy herself in a carefree way. She noticed how she had been stiff and cautious the whole journey, something mustve been bothering her. Shyren admired the tall blue monster when they were living back in waterfall, always boisterous and speaking her mind and doing a good job as the head of the royal guard. She was also happy that Undyne had found her pair, a small cute yellow monster by the name of alphys.

 

Shyren and alphys were good friends, she spotted the lizard monster on the dump in waterfall a lot of times. One time alphys was-- that was her cue to intervene and ever since that moment, Alphys had broken down and told her about her insecurities. Shyren was patient and understanding enough to listen, giving her yellow friend encouraging words.

 

It was nice that they finally got together, Shyren remembered how alphys gushed and fangirled whenever Undyne was brought to the conversation. Ever since they got together, Alphys was going in her way to find the perfect pair for her, even introducing her to knight knight to which had complimented the monsters voice in which shyren had blushed and stuttered furiously. Alphys now shipped her with knight knight ever since she saw that reaction but shyren was too shy to approach the sleeping knight.

 

She shook her head at the thoughts, she and alphys didnt have any time to hang out anymore because of her job as the royal scientist and some of the work related here on the surface.

 

Undyne had found a big rock and was currently swimming towards it, her uniform entirely soaked as it clung to her body, her red hair free from the ponytail she wore, she beckoned shyren to join her as she climbed up to sit on the rock.

 

Shyren followed but didnt sit on the rock, wanting to feel the water instead. She gazed at the sky that slowly turned from blue to a sunset hue. She arrived later than usual and hope that her human friend didnt mind.

 

"So, do we just idunno, wait here for a human to rise from the waters?" Undyne joked, her eyes glimpsing at the water stretching for miles over the horizon. The sun setting and the light reflecting on the waves. Shyren shrugged, watching the view as well. "...Yeah... She'll arrive soon.." came her reply.

 

The blue monster scoffed before cackling "Whut. So she just appears out of nowhere?" her orbs scanned the sea again, nothing but water. Her gaze landed on the small blue haired fish monster in front of her, not making any signs of movement or a reply.

 

Undyne huffed watching the waves again. It really is breathtaking, the sky will never get old to look at and she would definitely never forget this scenery at the beach. Her feet dangled below, touching the water as she relaxed, she thought of the boat humans used for transport at sea. Maybe Shyren's human friend will arrive in a boat? But why would a human go this far? If the human uses a boat, then her home must be really far.

 

To Undynes surprise, the human resurfaced above the water, hair flicking back with a smile on her face. No boat, no human contraption. She litterally popped out nowhere, Undynes jaw dropped. No human can even hold their breath underwater for that long!

 

* * *

 

This wasnt what Undyne expected when she tagged along. She absolutely didnt expect a human fish stuck to her arm. Why the hell did Shyren never mentioned her human friend being part fish.

 

"What the hell punk?!!" Undyne screeched and cursed not expecting the human-fish, fish-human? What even is she? To litterally launch at her and chomp at her arm in the speed of light. Your teeth sunk in her flesh, eyes glazed and Undyne could spot a flash of red that glinted in your eyes.

 

She was caught by surprised as she groaned, her body falling off the rock by the weight on her arm. Water splashing everywhere as Shyren tried to comprehend what just happened.

 

 **Food**...

 

 **Hungry**..

 

The siren in you voiced out, your mind not really in full control as your whole body fell in a trance, dragging your prey down to the depths below as if you had done this a million times before.

 

Undyne screamed, thrashing and kicking, her hp lowering before finally summoning a spear as she plunged the magic tool on your shoulder. The action caused you to flinch, blinking your eyes rapidly as you caught site of what was happening. Shyren was panicking trying to pry yourself away from the blue monster.

 

The water around you tinted a bloody red, your mind finally registering the spear sticking out of your shoulder and your mouth was wide open, a blue arm held between your teeth.

 

You winced letting go of her arm as you backed away in panic, eyes wide with worry. Magic fizzled and Undyne stared you down with an intense glare, teeth gritting as she summoned more spears.

 

"W-wait! Im sure she didnt mean it!" you saw your small green monster friend, back faced towards you as she shielded you from the blue monster in an attempt to protect you.

 

You glanced at the mark you had left on blue monsters arm, feeling guilty and confused. You let out a whimper and hum of apology.

 

Shyren glanced at you from the corner of her eye, your face contorted in horror and disbelief, letting out distressed noises. Your shoulder bleeding as the spear was still lodged in.

 

Undyne took a deep breath and sighed, letting her magic dissipate. Bubbles escaped her mouth as she glanced at your wrecked form, quivering in fear.

 

"Punk! its okay, i was just surprised is all." you hear her speak, her voice was loud and intimidating and you flinched, not understanding if what she had said was a threat or not. Oh no, maybe you could offer them some fish? Everyone gets better with fish!

 

"Hey, stop for a moment, your shoulder's bleeding." Undyne doesn't know how to act now, the human showed hostility, bit her and she assumed tried to drown her. She can breathe underwater though so that last part didnt really endanger her but if she hadnt been an aquatic monster, she couldve been dust but she wasnt heartless to just leave a human like you bleeding to death.

 

The blue monster swam towards you, Shyren hovering by your side. Undyne's hand drifted on your shoulder, a green glow illuminated from her fingers making your eyes wide. Her touch was cool and soft in which you didn't expect. The wound on your shoulder was healing, her touch leaving you to sigh in relief.

 

Undyne watched you carefully, concentrating her magic on your wound. She watched your flesh stitch up just below her fingers, she wasn't the best at healing but a little wound like this she could do. Human flesh were squishy and weird but wait, were you even human? She glanced down your body, gazing at the silver scales that filled your skin, to the the long tail that should've been legs. Where even are your legs? What the hell were you? Maybe she should report this to Asgore later.

 

Your friend nudged you, the blue monster following closely behind and you lead them to your cove, tail swaying. The both of them chatting along the way which had your brows furrowed trying to atleast piece something together. You'll definitely offer them fish as an apology and as thanks that they healed you, you frown, you have to go hunting again after this. You didnt like hunting.

 

Your thoughts drifted and you thought back to what you had done, face reddening. Oh poseidon, did you just really tried to eat a monster? You really need to eat before meeting anyone resembling a fish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Person: So howd you met Undyne?
> 
> You: oh you know, i uh just casually bit her arm and dragged her to the depths of the ocean ahahahaha fun times;;;
> 
> Person:


	5. Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You hang out with Undyne and Shyren for a few more minutes.
> 
> You recieve a gift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love writting Fishbait XD  
> Im so excited to wite her reactions to the other monsters  
> Im especially looking forward to her reaction to *ah-hem the various human and monster technologies  
> I cant wait ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> *chapter is unedited, sorry if there are grammar mistakes.

"...?"

 

Undyne and shyren watched you as you put another dead fish on the heaping pile on their arms. Undyne leaned in to the monster beside her as you turn your back, getting another fish. "Why's the nerd giving us fish?" she whispered.

 

The both of them were in your cove, sitting on the moss covered rock patiently, trying to understand what you were doing. "Shh! Dont be rude and just accept it." Shyren hushed her, glancing as you came back with another one, two lionfishes clutched in your hand.

 

You had a frown on your face, you didnt know if those were enough, your stock had gone poof but you didnt care since you wanted to apologise properly. "But half of these arent even edible, what the hell am i gonna do with a poisonous lionfish?" Undyne murmured in reply as she watched you place it on the pile in her hands, same goes for shyren.

 

Shyren made a face. "They arent poisonous though. Theyre venomous, I read about that in a book of animals made by humans."

 

"Arent those basically the same?"

 

"W-well... I dont know? I dont think so?"

 

You glanced at their hands, satisfied at the reasonable amount, you sat on a rock opposite them. You hope theyll eat, so that your guilt would fade. The wound on your shoulder was gone now, what was left was a small scar in place.

 

They watched you, confused as you just sat there with the most anticipated look in your eyes. The two monsters gave a knowing glance to each other before turning their gazes to the fish. Are you really asking them to eat RAW fish? They could handle cooked but raw... Actually no, they couldnt handle fish at all. It looked weird like they were devouring their own kind like a cannibal. Ofcourse they both knew fishes werent monsters like them but its the scales and other similar things that threw them off.

 

Shyren tried to think of something to avoid the situation, a distraction maybe but the look you were giving them was hard to resist. Those large doe like eyes and the small grin in your face as you watched their every move. The puppy dog eyes werent helping.

 

To her relief, Undyne finally moved trying to keep her face neutral instead of disgust. She put the stack down as she clapped her hands together but since they were underwater, it didnt made a sound. She had a huge grin on her face. "Actually, we werent quite hungry but how about we teach ya our language punk!"

 

You perked up at the friendly tone of her voice but glanced curiously at the heap on the floor beside her feet. Your mood changing, did they not like your apology? Should you get more? You were about to get up before soft fins pulled you down. "Thats right! Itll be nice if you could also talk to us! We'll do our best to teach you."

 

You have no idea what theyre trying to tell you but you decide to go with it.

 

"Okay lets start with something simple." your green fishy friend said, you watched as her fins point to herself in a gesture. "Shyren."

 

...?

 

She did it again but more exagerated "Shyren."

 

...

 

OH! Was that her name? You tilt your head, eyes wide. Does that mean she already has a mate? She looks young! Wait, how old was she? You recall seawitch mentioning stuff about not getting fooled by ones looks.

 

"Shyren?" you said hesitantly, testing it on your tongue. It was a weird name but unique name.

 

"Move! Its my turn!" She was so loud! you watch as the aggresive monster practically shoved your poor friend to the side, the latter grumbling words you couldnt make out. 

 

She repeated the gesture Shyren did and pointed to herself. "Undyne!"

 

Woah she has a name too! Thats so cool! You glance between the two of them, forrowing your eyebrows. They both already have a mate?

 

You nodded at her "Undyne!" you say.

 

"Holy crap youre so cute. I mean for nearly killing me earlier, this side of you is the side i like most." Undyne murmured, the incident still fresh on her mind.

 

"How about we forget that happened, Undyne? Maybe she was just hungry and thought of you as tuna or something."

 

The monster scoffed, arms folded "Tuna? Im offended."

 

Shyren glanced at you realizing you still hadnt eaten anything since they arrived here. She grabbed a fish from her pile and handed it to you, gesturing the action of eating.

 

Frowning at her, you peered at the fish in your hands. Did she not like it? Maybe she has so much and wanted to share so you didnt protest and took a bite, moaning in content with your stomach being filled.

 

Time passed quickly with the two of them teaching you the language youve been oh so curious with. You were learning albeit rather slowly. The pace youre going didnt appeal to Undyne however as said monster slowly swam in front of you, a grin on her face.

 

"This is getting nowhere! Let me take the reign!"

 

Undyne was...interesting to say the least. You've never been so scared in your entire life, she teached with passion, screaming words with so much emotion that you cant help but just watch her spout nonsense in complete adoration.

 

Unfortunately, the day needed to end but you were satisfied with you knowing much more words and to atleast be able to greet people in human language. You said your goodbyes to the two monsters, watching them go towards the beach with piles of fish in their arms. They had insisted on leaving the fish here but you just shook your head, picking the stack up and shoving it to their arms. 

 

You didnt notice how It had gotten late, moonhigh was up, the sky devoid of the sparkling lights as you frowned, glaring at the fluffy puffs of smoke obscuring them before diving back down the waters.

 

* * *

 

" _Fishbait, you home?_ " seawitch called as she entered your den, glancing around as she ran her hands up her hair, untangling knots.

 

She had finally returned from her trip, satisfied with the results as she pulled the necklace and gem up, they both twinkled from her handcrafted bag with a proud look on her face. The gem still needed some more fixings but the necklace was perfect, she was happy. She had been working on the gem for so long that she was finally ecstatic on making progress. You were going to love it, you wont come begging for her knowledge anymore. 

 

She hovered by the entrance of your cove and called your nickname again. Her eyebrows knitting as she waited for a reply, maybe you were out hunting? Thats odd, you didnt like hunting in moonhigh.

 

She didnt like intruding but just in case, she needed to check if you were just asleep or somewhere deeper in your cove where your haul lies.

 

Her fins swayed as her eyes scanned the giant rock, pausing for a moment as it was usually the rock you slept in. There was a small hermit crab sleeping on top, how cute of you to have gotten a pet, she should entroduce hers too, bring the little suckers for a playdate. Her frown deepened as she saw how messy it is with no sign of you, moss littered the floor in a heap. Oh no, what if something happened? You werent a messy person thats for sure and its hard for her to imagine you leaving the place with your bed in a mess.

 

She swam and circled your den, worry settling in her features as she noted the very empty space where your pile of fish used to be. There was no way you had eaten all that unless...Oh no...

 

She felt her heart twist, panic plastered on her face " _Fishbait_?" she called out, bitting her lip as she circled your den again.

 

" _Fishbait!?_ " she called louder. Oh no, had they found you? She was trembling as she tried not to panic, she shouldnt have taken this long, she shouldve atleast visited. Now you were gone and she doesnt know where to look-

 

There was a scroll laying on top of the bundle of gold and silver coins that you had collected. It was a very familiar scroll that her eyes glared daggers at it, picking it up with a hiss as she opened it up, reading the words as quick as one could. The insignia of the Poseidon at the very bottom. The human letter of a fancy looking 'P'

 

Seawitch can feel her siren rising to the surface as she bit her lip again, drawing blood as she tried to calm down. Breathe, she told herself, taking the scroll and putting it inside her bag. Now all she needs to do is beat up some soldiers and ask them where they took you and then-

 

" _Seawitch?_ " Your voice hinted surprise as your eyes gazed at the only siren friend you have. " _Youre back!_ " you say with a smile on your face, swimming towards her and giving her a tight embrace.

 

She hugged you back, rather hesitantly and as you pull away, you finally see how stressed she is. " _Whats wrong? Are you okay?_ " 

 

She looked at you as if you were going to dissapear before her eyes. She shook her head " _Its nothing, im just glad youre safe. Come, i have a present for you_." her voice turned soft and soothing as she guided her body and took on your bed.

 

" _A gift? Whats the occasion?_ " you feel your cheeks get hot. Oh no, had you forgotten something special? Your memories werent that good.

 

" _Nah, just a late coming of age gift._ " you watched her rummaged for something in her bag as you fidget, " _Oh..you didnt have to seawitch, thats..thats really sweet of you._ "

 

" _Nonsense! You deserve the best! I was kind of dissapointed since i had intended to give this to you a few moons ago._ " she pulled out a beautiful necklace, the string made of old seaweed that were tied in a braid, A small round and sand colored seashell dangled from it, brown stripes all over the shell in a pattern.

 

Gasping at the sight, you made a noise in the back of your throat " _Its so pretty! You made this?_ " your hands reach out to grab the object delicately. Its so beautiful!

 

" _Yep~ Infused it with some of my magic too~ translates human language into Lyra~_ " she looked happy with your reaction as her green tail flicked, her eyes sparkled. " _Works other way 'round too, but itd be more wise for you to learn the language in case the nacklace gets lost."_

 

" _This is very helpful! Thank you!_ " you hugged her with all your might before putting the necklace on your neck. " _I can speak to my friends now!_ "

 

Seawitch's eyes narrowed " _Friends...?_ " her tone dry and clipped.

 

You nodded with a grin " _Oh yes! I met two_ 'monsters'! _I should introduce you to them!_ "

 

Her brows furrowed "Youve met them? Why didnt you say so? Ill need to meet them immediately, ask for an audience with the king." 

 

" _Tomorrow then! Ill get you from your cove!_ "

 

" _Ah no, I was planning on spending the night here. My cove is uh...a little messy._ " She says as she took her shoulder bag off, laying it on the ground near the entrance.

 

You quirk a brow " _But i visit your cove almost everyday to check if you were back. It didnt look messy._ "

 

She coughed " _Enough about that, did anything strange happen today? Whys your food storage empty?_ "

 

Seawitch watch as your eyes widen and your face contort in embarassment. Soon, you were talking about what had happened when you were gone, about a small green monster with blue hair that you had sung with in harmony, the blue monster with so much energy... Seawitch didnt look pleased when you had unintentionally slip up and told her about your...meeting in which you had bitten the monster accidentally. 

 

" _I...cant believe you did that...I feel embarassed to know you._ " she rubbed her forehead with a sigh, imagining the horrified look of the unfortunate monster that got a glimpse of your siren side. " _Anything else?_ "

 

Oh! You almost forgot to tell her! " _Yeah! Theres this rude guard that came, I think he invited me to the Pirouette, hold on ill get the invitation~_ " you swim towards where you had remembered you had dropped it, furrowing your brows to find the scroll nowhere to be seen. Where was it? You havent even read it yet but you couldve sworn you left it right here.

 

Seawitch giggled looking at you like you had lost your mind " _You sure about that sweetie? The event doesnt start till the next year._ " her hand covered her mouth as she laughed.

 

You frown " _I didnt imagine it! The scroll must be here somewhere...I mustve misplaced it._ " You finally say.

 

" _Maybe , the pirouette isnt even as fun as you think. Come let us rest, I would love to meet the monsters. Their magic will surely get us free._" Her eyes drifted to your chest where the necklace lay. You dont comment on the tone of voice she had used instead agreeing to her as you felt the tiredness of your body. You were exhausted.

 

She ushered you to bed as she got herself comfortable on a smaller rock, retrieving the bag she had left on the floor, hugging it. Soon, the snores of you and hers mingled as sleep overtook your forms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the pacing isnt too quick nor too slow X3
> 
> What are your thoughts on Fishbait and Seawitch?


	6. Communication

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> <・ )))><<

_Unedited_

 

You had tested out the necklace seawitch gave you, talking to Shyren and Undyne with no worries. It was a relief that you can understand them and a joy that they could understand you although it felt weird to hear a random voice just translating what they are saying in your head. Monsters were so cool and friendly unlike humans, some humans once hunted your kind for fun. You feel a growl rumble in your throat, even if you were not in good terms with other sirens, they were still your species. 

 

You will protect them because they are family. Whether they are enemy or not, a siren is a siren and you will protect your kind no matter what.

 

"Man, I should bring you to meet everyone! I bet Toriel will like you." Undyne roared, slapping your back making you scoff.

 

The three of you were swimming on the surface, your heads are the only part visible while the rest of your body were hidden in the water. The water felt cold today, you didnt like the cold. It left an uneasy feeling against your skin.

 

You glance a bit at the horizon, waiting for seawitch to show up, she had told you that she needed to get something before meeting your friends. 

 

"We used to have a place with lots of water too back in the underground but not as vast as this but water gets boring, what did you even do?"

 

You pause as the necklace translates it in your mind and smiled at her. "I eat fish and hunt jellyfish!" you also went around the seafloor in search of colors and sunken treasure. Undyne snorts while shyren giggled. "Hey...you mentioned being human before.. What happened?" shyren asked recalling a conversation.

 

You frown and shrugged not really in the mood to talk to about history, seawitch should explain about that. "Its..  Ill tell you later but first! Tell me about the surface!" you exclaimed, eyes sparkling, ready to listen to their stories again. It fascinated you that you became envious that they have legs and can also go underwater while you can't. You pouted, cheeks puffed up. "Its unfair!" you say.

 

Undyne raised an eyebrow regarding you with a confused expression "Whats unfair?"

 

"That you both can go to land and water! I want that too!" replying with a pout, you grabbed her arms and shook her."Why do you guys get everything!"

 

Undyne laughed as she pulled a strand of hair out of her face. She was wearing that police uniform- the one equivalent to Guards. She was a guard to royalty. Speaking of which, you need to ask her if the king or queen of monsters could turn you and your friend to humans.

 

"Yknow, we could uh... put you in a fishtank or something?" Undyne said, glancing at Shyren with furrowed brows. The latter gave a hissed "Are you insane, you want to keep her as a pet?"

 

Brows scrunching in confusion, you watch as they bicker back and forth, not really knowing what a fishtank is but since it has 'fish' in it, its probably something good! Anything is good with fish!

 

"Then, what do you suppose we do? You know we cant always visit her everyday, our jobs can get busier. Im already doing so much and what if humans find-"

 

You cut in, leaning your head forward "Job? You mean Guard Job?" Come to think of it, shes a guard for Royalty but shes a girl...or did you just assume she was a girl? Was she secretly a boy? You remember that only males can have Guard jobs and be at Poseidon's side but you shook your head, maybe it was different in the surface. Everything was weird when it involves the humans, you remember watching a child get some triangular food with colorful dripping stuff on top in exchange for the round shiny things you collected below. Why did they give round shiny stuff, why not give food back. It was much reasonable to exchange food for food, whats the purpose of those shiny objects anyway...humans are weird.

 

"Yeah. Dont know if i mentioned it before but I work as the head of the Royal Guard, its called police up here in the surface though. Gotta say, Royal Guard sounds way cooler." you watch her closely, her whole body is covered in scales just like your tail, she really looked like a fish but then again, shyren also looked like a fish. You turn to the said monster "Do you have Guard duty too?"

 

Shyren giggled shaking her head. "No, silly! I sing in a few places with my band. Havent really gotten a proper job yet." you notice her lighting up when she mentioned singing and you unconsciously straighten too, looking at her with curiosity. "You sing in a few places? What do you mean 'band'?"

 

Undyne grinned lifting her arm and putting it over Shyren, the latter blushing furiously. "She sings with a group of people while others play instruments! Theres Onionsan, Napstablook, Burgerpants, Sans and Mettaton. Man, these guys have massive musical talent! Theyre amazing!"

 

"Oh no, were not that great. We still need a lot of practice... Im not as great as singing like you, it will be nice if you can join my band." shyren smiled up at you, eyes wide with excitement at the idea. "I bet we'd make a great team! And you'll love the guys!"

 

Smiling back not knowing what to say, you didnt get the concept that much. So theres many people singing at the same time? Your brows knit, wait is she initiating a challenge?  3 or more sirens who sang at the same time meant they were threatening one another while 2 sirens singing is a duet which means welcoming.

 

Judging from her happy expression, you decide it was diffrent up above and nodded, giving her a toothy grin. "Oh! Really? Thats great, you have such a pretty voice! But now we just need to think about how we can get you out...are we really gonna use a fishtank." she deapanned, expression blank.

 

Undyne burst into a roar of laughter, cackling with mirth. "Oh man! Imagining a human sized fish in a small fishtank is hialrious!" she laughed.

 

"You know we cant just leave the poor deary here. What if humans-"

 

"The water's deep, shes gonna be fine and besides, she said theres like, hundreds of them out there."

 

"That still doesnt comfort me, ive read articles about humans claiming to have seen sirens."

 

You look between the two with a frown, eyes glinting at the information said. Some humans have survived a song from sirens, going back and claiming of seeing beasts who sing and lure people out to sea. Remembering what humans hve done to your kind in the first place, you did not felt a single ounce of pity. Although you were against drowning them for revenge, you didnt like blood on your hands afterall but you have to agree that humans can be jerks. Locking up monsters underground and even turning their own kind into fish and banished them to sea.

 

"Hey, how about we bring you food sometime? Dont you get tired of eating fish all the time?" You didnt realized that you were spacing out until shyren asked you a question, you perked. "No. Why would i be tired of fish?" Who would be tired of fish?

 

"You have to taste human food atleast! Especially chocolate, the kid loves that stuff." Undyne responded, a brief flash of care and joy flashed in her eyes as she thought about the little ambassador who freed their kind. "We should bring some the next time we visit." she grinned as shyren agreed.

 

"Whats chocolate?" you cant help but say.

 

The two monsters shared a glance at each other. "Its this sweet stuff humans eat! Tried them before but its not a favorite of mine, Im more into spicy and hot food but apparently humans love it."

 

"Chocolate is heavenly! Ive never tasted something so delicious that can melt into your mouth! Some monsters tried to recreate it into monster food so that humans can eat chocolate without getting sick with diabetes, Imagine what chocolate with healing capabilities can do!" Shyren babbled, eyes sparkling at the thought. 

 

You were lost. No way was there food greater than fish. Is there...? You werent sure anymore.

 

The three of you both talked and chatted until the sun was setting, the bright rays illuminated the water giving it a reddish glow.

 

"By the way, can we meet the king and queen? My friend and i were hoping to ask them about something." You mumbled, wondering why seawitch havent showed up as you grip the shell that lay on your neck.

 

Undyne raised an eyebrow, regarding you with curiosity "What for? Theyre really busy and i dont think theyll just come down here to the beach if you ask them."

 

"We want to ask for help," you try to explain without going further into detail, not really comfortable and knowledgeable with siren history.

 

The two looked at each other as if in a silent conversation before Undyne turned to you with a sigh. "I'll see what i can do but im not making promises." she groused, her lips tight. She really didnt want to bother Asgore, the poor guy is already so busy as it is with all the fuzz with building more homes to accomodate the monsters as well as the media.

 

Undyne looked at you, face so hopeful that she could swear she can see sparkles around your frame. She scratched her arm in discomfort as Shyren regarded her with a concerned expression. "Hey dont get too hopeful but ill see what i can do to convince the fluffybun to take a day off."

 

You grin and hugged her. Maybe you should bring more fish to thank the both of them! You glance at the waters behind you, seawitch still didnt come. It worried you that she must be doing something crazy but knowing her, she must be fine.

 

* * *

 

Undyne walked, shyren following behind as the click of her boots slammed on the porcelein floor.  "The king and queen are busy though. Arent they? Is it really alright to disrupt a meeting?" shyren hesitantly asked, fins wringing each other in worry as her eyes roamed the surroundings.

 

"Its our human friend were talking about. Its gonna be fine shy," Undyne huffed bringing her fingers to comb her hair as a grin graced her features "besides, king fluffybuns is a major softie. I bet i can convince him with a word or two." 

 

Shyren didnt know whether to be worried or happy. Not being close to the king herself, Its just natural for her to act nervous. She couldnt even remember a proper conversation she had with Asgore, being too shy to speak and come out of waterfall.

 

"U-undyne! There you are! I-ive been looking everywhere for you!" a small lizard monster wearing a labcoat came to their view, hands clutching documents and papers. Undyne smiled and lifted the monster up in a hug as a greeting before putting her back down. "Sup al, thought you were busy in the lab?" Undyne eyed the said monster, due to human problems and work, the two lovebirds are too busy to spend time with one another. It was a shame, instead of getting closer it felt like they were drifting apart by the minute.

 

"Its an emergency! Where have you been, Ive been worried sick!" Undyne's eyes widened, noticing the lack of stuttering and how frantic and disheveled Alphys really looked. Dark yellow circles casted below her eyes as if she had not slept in days, her labcoat was crinkled and stained. Her whole posture stiff and stout. "You look awful." Undyne bluntly stated earning a blush from the yellow lizard. "I-I a-ah havent g-gotten the chance to- wait why d-didnt you answer the phone!" 

 

Shyren hovered, not really sure if she should be there or to leave and give them privacy, sweat beaded and formed around her face as she glanced between the two and the exit behind her.

 

"I was out. Whats wrong?" Undyne asked, worried about her girlfriend and also guilty of accidentally jumping in the water not remembering the said phone was still tucked in her pocket.

 

Alphys gritted her teeth and was about to reply when she finally noticed the monster beside her girlfriend, eyes widening in shock, she said a small greeting to the Shy monster and she replied with a smile back. She looked at the both of them with an unreadable expression before shaking her head and turning her eyes to Undyne. "Its t-the q-queen! She was attacked!" her voice shook and it was then where all hell broke lose. It was when Shyren also realized that she shouldve ran to the exit when she still can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We'll be meeting the rest of the gang soon :D  
> And also, Shyren is me in dire situations.


	7. The pull

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shyren doesnt know what to do and you meet a strange person staring at you at the beach.

Shyren flinched and scurried out of the room to avoid the angry fish monster. Before closing the door, she watched as alphys tried to calm her down. Silently cheering for the lizard to be okay.

 

She sighed, she was never great with handling people when they lose their cool. She always seemed pathetic, always running to hide in a corner, always too shy to speak her mind. She hopes that she could get the confidence she has when she was singing. For some reason, her confidence always skyrocketed whenever she sings, her emotions going out in a flurry as the words tumbled from her mouth.

 

She felt her stomach churn, she wished toriel was alright. Despite only speaking to the queen once, she wouldnt forget her caring words for her and her sister, lemon bread. The queen was a very nice and gentle monster, she was a teacher at the monster school. Her gentle voice always brought kids at her side, she always had a tone in her voice that can soothe even a loud cry.

 

She shook her head as she urged her body to move, spotting a water dispenser. She stopped by it and grabbed a glass to calm her nerves. Throwing it over her head, it splashed onto her scales and hair, she felt refreshed. A cough from beside her made her squeal, glancing up at the voice as she hastily set the cup down, embarassed at her dripping wet form.

 

It was her bandmate, sans the skeleton. The both didnt talk much, they werent close and only exchange some few words to compliment each other. Shyren was too shy to approach him, he was someone important to the king. She never did fair well with any high ranking monsters. He played the trombone and shyren felt like he just picked that instrument because there was the word 'bone' in it but he was good in playing it which was weird considering he was a skeleton, how was he able to contol his breath?

 

"A-ah sans. Nice to see you here, i was just...uh...leaving." she squeaked. She wouldnt mention it but the skeleton creeped her out, something about his eyes seemed to just undress her entire being, his eyes held so much intensity as if she layed her soul bare before his eyes that Shyren couldnt handle looking at him straight in the face.

 

Shyren accidentally mentioned it to alphys once which caused the latter to laugh at her, saying that someone as lazy as sans wouldnt bother to hurt a fly.

 

"i see, could you spare a minute? i wanna talk to ya for a sec." his deep voice rumbled as shyren took in his form, he wore his usual blue hoodie that he never seems to take off, underneath was a plain white shirt, he wore his usual blqck basketball shorts that had white stripes on the side, two fuzzy pink bunny slippers adorned his feet. The only difference was that he wore a labcoat over his attire which had shyren to raise her eyebrows.

 

Shyren could remember how alphys told her about how sans refused to work in the lab. It frustrated the yellow lizard that he wont share his knowledge for science. So it was a great surprise to see him actually working in a lab. "Um yeah sure." she replied after taking another sip of water before turning to face him.

 

"look, i aint blaming ya or undyne for what happened but its undyne's job to ensure the kid and queens safety so whatever youre doing late at night, i think itd be best if ya stop."

Shyren flinched, completely guilty as she looked anywhere besides his face. "you think i wont notice how late she comes home? alp had been bugging me nonstop over it."

 

Sans voice softened as he finally noticed shyrens quivering form. "hey, as i said, im not blamin' ya but itd be best if ya stop dragging her with ya to do whatever the hell it is youre doin'"

 

Shyren was about to apologize but stopped herself when sans was nowhere to be found. She glanced around confused as she looked at the spot where sans once stood just a few moments ago. 

 

She felt her body get goosebumps, her skin feeling cold. The skeleton was a comedian, sure but he has his moments when his family was involved. Shyren doesnt want to stick and find out what would happen if someone were to piss him off.

 

She shook her head and glanced at the door behind her where she could still hear Undynes screams and shrieks. No doubt the poor chief of the police was blaming the whole incident in herself, she really wanted to come in and comfort her along with alphys but she also felt like this was all her fault. She shouldve stopped undyne with going with her to visit the fish human.

 

Maybe if she just had been careful and maybe if Undyne hadnt found out and followed her that one day, maybe all this didnt happen.

 

Maybe Toriel wasnt attacked and laying in bed with a low hp. Maybe she would still be teaching at school with a smile on her face. But maybe instead of the queen being attacked, it would be Undyne laying in bed with a low hp and that made Shyren felt sick. She felt horrible and relieved that it was the queen who was attacked and not her fishy friend.

 

She sighed and rubbed at her face, she decided to go and get some sea tea to calm her nerves and to maybe help the queen to recover.

 

Sorry fish human, but they werent going to visit for a few days, Shyren just hopes that you would be doing okay without them for a while.

 

* * *

 

You hummed a tune as your fingers carefully knit at the seaweeds. You loved making cute shapes using the plants. You once made a heart shape and gave it to seawitch, you smiled at the memory. You were definitely going to make two for shyren and undyne. A cheeky grin made its way to your face, you cant wait to see their reaction.

 

You glance up at the waters, the sun was about to set, Undyne and shyren would be here soon. You looked down at your fingers, determination coursed through as you tread your hands carfully and making loops all around. You hope that you could finish this just in time for moonhigh.

 

You really wanted to give these to them as soon as possible. 

 

By the time the moon was up, you just finished one heart which made you frown in dissapointment. Maybe you could give it to them tomorrow.

 

You lay the seaweed on a stone before grabbing sebastian and putting him on your shoulder. He gripped your hair tight which made you giggle as you exit your cove

 

It was time to meet your friends, you swayed your tail as you reach your arms up to push the water. 

 

The fishes today gathered around you as you smiled at them, patting a small clownfish. You notice this clownfish had a bad fin, it fluttered quickly to balance its body in the water. You frowned, where was his parents? He was so small that he could easily get eaten by a bigger fish. You watch him go to a sea anemone as another clownfish emerged from it, this clownfish was bigger and your eyes sparkled as you swam towards them.

 

You watched the two and cooed at their adorableness, it was then a second fish approached, this one was blue and large with a yellow fin, the blue fish came and nuzzled the two clownfish. A genuine smile made its way to your lips as you watch the happy family. 

 

But sadly you need to go since your friends might be waiting up at the surface, you bid your farewell to the trio and pushed your fins to swim upwards. 

 

Finally above, you broke through the waters surface with a splash, the moonlight was the only light as it reflected upon the water, you glance around finding that your two friends havent arrived yet so you swam and sat on the rock you usually sat.

 

Sebastian slid from your shoulders and sat himself on the rock too, nipping at the bunched up moss that covered the rock.

 

You looked up at the sky with a contented smile, looking up at the vast sparkling stars.

 

It shimmered and glittered and you wonder if your mom was up there too, looking down at you with a smile.

 

The thought made a grin erupt as you raised your hands to wave at the sky, hoping that someone could see you.

 

As you lay on the rock, tail swishing and touching the waters below, you couldnt help but shiver, feeling a set of eyes looking at you. Your form hunched and was ready to attack as you glanced around, finally locking at the person that was standing alone on the beach.

 

Your brows furrowed as you tried to squint to see the human closely but the surroundings were dark and the moon was the only light. You couldnt see their form clearly.

 

The both of you seemed to stare at each other for a while, for some reason you felt a tugging in your chest like a sirens call. The waves crashed on your rock, the sound of water was the only thing you hear as you stared at the unmoving person on the beach.

 

Something about him set you on edge, something pulsating with desire. You dont know the feeling but you want more. It felt like a craving, like the way you feel when you were hungry. You felt drawn to him like a moths to a flame.

 

You paused to tilt your head at him, your inner siren voice invading your thoughts.

 

 **Prey?** It asked in your head. **Want prey. Hunger.**

 

But you hissed, you didnt want to hurt anyone as you forced the pulse to the back of your mind. You turned your back towards him and grabbed sebastian as you dived into the waters, looking back at him once more and was that...glowing white eyes?

 

You felt weird and as you swam farther and farther away from him, you felt your chest ache in longing. It hurt. You didnt like that feeling but you also dont want to end up accidentally eating him so you pushed through, not turning back and ignoring the slow edging that wants you to turn around, to capture him in an embrace and to drag him in the waters below.

 

You dont notice the glowing magic that surrounded your right arm as it etched and carved your skin, too focus on getting away. It moved in a rhythm, drawing at your skin before it faded into nothingness. 

 

Sketched on your arm was an upside down white heart. A light blue outer ligning around it and two crossed bones at the bottom. It was small and barely noticeable as your hair covered it from view.

 

Somewhere standing alone at the beach was a monster who was dumbfounded at the sight of the magic that was carving at his bones. He watched as a very small fish emerged from the light, carved in the palm of his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize that this update took so long! Had a bit of problems now that midterms are coming up. But good newz is that they finally met (well, sort of?) yay!


	8. It starts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More plot  
> So much plot lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rewrote this chapter more times to count. Im honestly still not satisfied with it but oh well :"))

_unedited_

 

A queen had fallen down earlier that day, the goat monster slept like the dead, no one capable of waking her. Only time would tell. Monsters left and right were in a flurry of panic, even the royal scientist was baffled. The queen had minor injuries, nothing too serious to have the effect of having a coma yet here she was, unmoving as her body rests in bed.

 

Alphys had tried everything she could, from giving the queen some monster food to trying healing magic but unfortunately no one was as good as the queen herself in healing magic. She had let papyrus try earlier that day, the tall skeleton getting dissapointed for a moment when he had failed but soon brightened up, telling the yellow lizard that he will be trying tomorrow to which she could only respond with a nervous nod.

 

Her feet tapped against the cerulean floor, tongue clacking as she scanned the clipboard that rested on her hand. Something wasn't right, it felt like she was missing something as she paced back and forth the room where the queen was resting in the bed at the corner.

 

Flowers lay in a glass vase by the drawer, several items were brought to be given to the queen for when she would wake up. Alphys could feel her soul ache as she saw a small card made by the human that said 'Please wake up soon, mum' that had a drawing of Toriel.

 

Undyne went and visited earlier, laying some echoflowers exclusive in waterfall- they echoed the words 'get better soon'. Alphys could tell that the poor fish monster was blaming herself for the unfortunate event. Ever since her outburst earlier, she had rushed to get the flowers and then vowed to investigate and catch whoever the culprit is but the only clue that the human child could provide was the fact that it was also done by a human, Frisk wasnt able to see their face but could recall the green sweater they wore.

 

Alphys shook her head, her claws reaching for the phone in her lab pocket to make a call. She tapped out a number and waited patiently as it rang. She made an incoherrent noise as it turned to voicemail. Where on earth was he when she needed him? She tapped again and waited, finally rejoicing as the other picked up after the 5th ring.

 

"S-sans! Finally! L-listen, I need your h-help. Have you t-thought of any way to help the queen?"

 

"sorry al, somethin' came up. go in my office and there should be some papers there. test out my hypothesis without me."

 

"S-sans wha-"

 

CLICK.

 

The scientist groaned, pocketing her phone and clawing at her face. That lazybone of a scientist is really getting on her nerves. She could faintly remember how he had acted when they both were working in the CORE. He seemed way more reliable back then. 

 

She huffed, exiting the room to go to his office, her tail lazily dragging behind her. She just had to do everything herself, not that she minded, she has a strong spot for science afterall. Its just that she had been working nonstop ever since the barrier broke and now there was this issue with the queen not waking up. Her hands were full and she just wanted to have a free day, maybe hangout with Undyne.

 

She stumbled on the way, greeting a few workers that worked in the building. They were developing a way to transfer the magical energy from the CORE to the surface so that their homes would have electricity.

 

Alphys finally stopped in front of Sans office, her own office was in front of his. She never really entered his office before but she could tell that she would have a headache by the time she exits the said skeletons room.

 

With a huff she opened the door, one glance and she could practically hear her soul crying. His office was just like what she imagined, papers all over the place, a complete pigsty.

 

She stood there, not entering the room at all as she grabbed and dialed sans' number again.

 

No one answered as it moved to voicemail and she let out a low groan of frustration.

 

What papers were you talking about sans? Your office is full of em! 

 

Her eyes glanced about, whatever hypothesis he had made, it better be worth her time cause she knew that she wont be able to leave this room in a while, or maybe days just finding the right set of papers. Without much of a compalint, she started rummaging in hopes of finding it. Oh, the things she does for science.

 

**~*~**

 

Seawitch entered your den with a bottle in hand, she hovered by your sleeping form before she unhooked the cork and brought the glass to your slightly parted mouth. Its contents of thick swirling grey dripped to your lips.

 

The little hermit crab tried to snip at her hovering tail, distressed that there was someone near his master. Sebastian let out some nipping and clacking noises, he dragged his feet on the ground trying to get a slash at the mers tail.

 

Seawitch flicked her tail at him, the crab hitting the wall before turning her attention back to your form. She was doing this for your own good, she chanted in her head. 

 

She wasnt going to let you attend the spiroutte. It was a promise she would keep.

 

**~*~**

 

Sans sighed, washing the mark for the seventh time today. His fingers rubbing at his hand, tracing the fish pattern hoping it would go away. He was confused, so confused.

 

The mark just came out of nowhere. Etching his bones like a canvas, it didnt hurt but he felt off the second it started. Something in his soul tingled and he didnt like it one bit, he felt vulnerable for a second.

 

Sans added more soap, the mark didnt fade away. He felt his phone vibrate in his hoodie and he felt bad for alphys, he knew how stressed she was but he was stressed too as he hoped that this was all a hallucination. 

 

The mark came when he saw a human sitting on a rock far away, the human drowned itself after that though. He was supposed to save the human, use his magic and prevent the death but he felt frozen at that time and he felt extremely guilty for not reacting. Humans still made him uncomfortable.

 

He had stayed at the beach for a few minutes though, waiting if the human would resurface and gasp for breath but they never came so he just left, it was for the best. He wouldnt like it if human police were to find the body and accuse him of murder.

 

But if this mark is what he assumes it was, then why haddnt his soul shatter the moment the human jumped in the water?

 

He shakes his head, a sigh escaping from his gritted teeth as he turns off the faucet, drying his hands on the towel that lay on a hook beside the sink.

 

The skeleton exited the bathroom, dragging his feet to walk as he grabbed his lab coat, putting them on and not caring at the disgruntled appearance he had. He felt the vibration in his hoodie again, maybe he should answer. The lizard monster definitely did not deserve all the work that was supposed to be his. 

 

He grabbed a pair of white mittens and put them on, hiding the mark on his palm before taking his phone out and tapping on the answer button.

 

"S-sans! Thank the stars you a-answered! Your office is a p-pigsty and it stinks! And t-heres socks all over! Dont you have any shred of decency? What in the name of asgore-"

 

Sans heard the nervous and tired tone of his friend, the lizard's voice felt resigned and he cringed, completely forgetting that he left his office like that ever since he worked nonstop on some magic food that can help Tori.

 

"uh, sorry about that al, have you found the papers though?"

 

"N-no! Cant you come over here? I-im not getting any work done for cleaning your o-office!"

 

"sorry, im comin' just wait for a min."

 

"Can't you hurry up? Im tired and i want to switch, I've been working overtime and covering for the work you did not do."

 

Sans flinched, he did always slack off. "thanks al, ill be there. you can go ahead and get some much needed rest. ill take over."

 

"F-finally! Thank you sans! If you need m-me, ill be resting in my office."

 

 CLICK.

 

The skeleton scratched his head before turning to prepare a shortcut to the lab. Eyelights dimming, he really still wasnt comfortable at working somewhere that involved the CORE but the king needed him and monsters needed the energy. His feelings didnt matter as long as he would be able to help.

 

"Sans?"

 

Said skeleton whirred around to spot the human, fiddling with the hem of their sweater as they looked up at him with an uneasy smile.

 

Sans raised a bowbrone, his eyelights darting left and right before settling on Frisk. "hey kid, watcha doin at my house?" sans had given them a copy of the key to their house so he wasnt entirely surprised to see them here but why were they alone? Where was asgore?

 

"I...I was looking for you, You werent in the labs." the tiny human squeaked, their hair falling to cover their eyes as they looked at the ground as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. "I want to talk..."

 

Sans remained silent, encouraging them to go on with a nod of his head as he plopped down on a sofa. His grin was tight, eyelights small and focused. Talks with this kid were always bound to be serious.

 

He wouldnt say that he did not remember the resets. It was a feeling, a topic he did not want to indulge in. 

 

"whats up, kiddo? where's asgore?" he prompted, tracing the mark on his palm. Glancing at the kid and waiting patiently with a calculative gaze.

 

"Dad's at home, I uh- snuck out."

 

At that, sans made a face, concerned at the kings panicked state to find his kid gone. "whats so important that you wanna talk about? better make it quick kid, i dont have much time." Alphys would surely get upset or maybe assume that he was skipping his job again.

 

"I... can i...Can i RESET?" their voice was a whisper, almost unheard by the skeleton. He narrowed his eyelights at them before sighing. Frisk immediately flinched, words tumbling from their mouth in a hurry "I k-know you said that not all problems could be fixed with a reset, I know I promised not to do it again but what if...what if mom doesnt wake up again?" this time, their voice shuddered with fear, voice quaking and mind wandering with what ifs.

 

At this, sans turned his head away, the kid meant well but were talking about hours and hours of time reloaded. Precious memories once again erased and with all of them not even remembering what had happened.

 

"kid, i know that you mean well but-"

 

"Sans please! This will be the last time i promise! Just- I just want to see mom alive and well again! Or just find the culprit! Please!"

 

The human begged, voice dropping and pleading, tears staining their cheeks as they sobbed. "Please! Just once! Please." frisk was tugging at his hoodies sleeve now, their hands shaking.

 

Sans didnt look at them but gave a small sigh. "promise me you wont go insane again?"

 

Frisk nodded their head, expression turning somewhat hopeful. "Yes! I promise!"

 

He closed his sockets, breath hitching. 

 

_Promises can be broken kid. I just wish you will uphold them._

 

With a shrug, he lazily opened one socket to stare at the kid. "as much as i hate you screwin' with time and space, tori's health and safety is a top priority now."

 

He just cant believe hes saying this.

 

"so go ahead kid, knock yourself out. see ya in the other timeline." With a shrug he raised his hand. Bones appearing in thin air, they hovered, pointed at the human.

 

"Thank you sans! Ill fix it!" they cheered happily and sans twitched before turning his head away and dragging his hand down.

 

They were probably the only human who would give him a smile despite being just a second away drom death. Sure, they werent exactly dying permanently but seeing them grin, not really afraid of what was to come made his bones shudder.

 

The human closed their eyes, arms outstretched as sans impaled them with multiple bones. Their sweater slowly getting drenched in blood, the purple color dissapearing and in its place was a bright bloody red.

 

He didnt like that the only way for them to reset and go back was dying. He definitely didnt like killing the child like this. 

 

His grin tightened as he brought his hands to his pockets, watching as the timeline warbled, Frisk was still smiling as the last breath escaped them.

 

They went back in time, much earlier than what they had intended.

 

No one remembered what had happened in the days to come. Not even sans but frisk quickly explained the situation to him.

 

The skeleton didnt take it lightly at first but eventually shrugged and went with it, his hands lay in his pockets. He didnt notice the fact that they were covered in soft white mittens.

 

And somewhere under the sea, you felt something wrong. There was a ringing in your ear as your eyes turned to slits, lips turning into a low feral growl. You didnt like that sound, it lasted for a minute but you could still hear it and it felt like you were going crazy. Your arm pulsed and it hurt, the scales on your body bristled. You swam towards the beach, searching for your other half. You felt it, he was distressed.

 

The hunt was on.

 

You open your mouth and there escaping from your lips was a deadly tune of a devil disguised as an angel.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A taste of her siren side  
> There would be more siren stuff next chapter.  
> Itll also probs be explained as to why shes acting like that but i think it was pretty obvious.  
> See ya in the next chap. I hope the characters arent a bit ooc, i always worry about that.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully ill get to update this frequently and make the chapters longer^^ im not promising though. Im quite lazy but ill update whenever i can.


End file.
